


Bleeding Hearts

by keyboardsnail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Blood Magic, Café, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, OC, Pixie Hange, Pixie/Human Relationship, Pixies, Polyamorous relationship, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), spicy stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardsnail/pseuds/keyboardsnail
Summary: She works at a small cafe, working her ass off each day. But, a strange man with strange habits breaks the cycle, and she can't help but become captivated by all his mysteries.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Bleeding Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Before I get started, a lot of this story is inspired by ladymacbethsspot, and their fanfic "Thicker than Water." I tried to stray away from it as much as possible, but I'm aware some of their idea's crept their way in. if they aren't comfortable with the fact I got inspired, I'm perfectly fine with taking the fanfic down. Just a little note ^^ (also pls go read it it's so good 😩)

Maria sat in her small Volkswagon, staring at the small watch on her wrist. Time was ticking down, and her little buggy still hadn't heated up from the chilly spring air. The weather had begun to heat up a bit, signs of spring beginning to sprout from tree branches and people's lawns, sprinkling them with fresh buds and colorful flowers. The days had begun lengthening as well, but the mornings and nights still clung onto winter and dropped down to the mid '40s, leaving a light coating of frost on the plants awakening from their slumber. Her leg bounced impatiently, fearing being late for work. The small cafe in which she worked held tight hours, and she couldn't afford to be late with how busy it usually was. Even with their increasing business as the days brightened, there weren't many employees at all. She was one of the few, and when she was there she worked her ass off. It was worth it though, the mixing of different coffee's and baking a multitude of pastries never failed to calm her down. And she was paid well, always a plus. Her thoughts were cut short as the bug's engine buzzed to life, a few lights turning on along with it. She sighed in relief and straightened her posture, gripping her hands on the thin wheel and pulling slowly out of her driveway.

Her trip to work was always the same, passing the same restaurants, the same parks, the same family-owned businesses, it was all the same. But the familiar rhythm as her morning dragged on was almost always welcome. The small town she'd lived in since she was a teenager was always a comfort to her, the buildings in which she used to frequent still standing, bringing back fond memories. She finally pulled into the cafe's parking lot, parking in the "Employees Only" section and pulling her gray hair into a last-minute ponytail, making sure it was centered using her rearview mirror. Giving herself a reassuring smile, she headed into the building, shivering as the chilly breeze pierced through her yellow turtleneck sweater and thin jeans. She should probably dress heavier than this, but it always ended up getting too hot in the cafe for layering up.

As she walked through the heavy, wooden double doors, she looked at her watch, sighing as she'd made it just on time. She automatically headed to the back, slipping a black apron over her attire, filling its pockets with everything she could think of. Straws, coffee creamers, even a handful of candies- which weren't really allowed. She loved handing them out to her regulars and any children who were allowed to have them, and they always gave her a smile and a nod of thanks, which filled her heart with pleasure and satisfaction. She waved to her boss, Erwin Smith, letting him know that she was here on time, and he nodded in acknowledgment. Finally, her shift was beginning.

Everything went smoothly from there. She served customers, made their drinks with shocking efficiency, and made many pastries from simple chocolate chip cookies to small pies and tarts. Hange- her co-worker, worked right alongside her, helping her out with complicated or large orders and making sure everything was stocked or clean. As the day dwindled by, they took turns doing different tasks, covering for each other on their lunch breaks and small 5 minute breathers in between, and just overall enjoyed themselves per usual.

As the frigid evening crept up, business slowed down, and the two girls had time to themselves to chit-chat. They talked about family, plans they had for the upcoming weekend- even if their plans weren't much. They even talked about work to a degree, joking lightheartedly at the job's expense, and gossiping about past problematic customers. Occasionally their chatter was cut short by someone walking in to grab a last-minute pastry or a caffeine-free coffee. 

Noticing Hange was beginning to nod off, Maria offered to stay for the night shift, if she snuck herself a coffee she'd be able to do it. Hange quickly accepted the offer and thanked Maria profusely, which she dismissed. She enjoyed the night shift, it was a time she could usually be by herself- since no one usually came in after dark, which she enjoyed. Leaning against a dark wooden counter, she watched as Hange began untidily putting all her things away, pulling her apron up over her head and scrunching it into a messy ball. As Maria watched, she cringed to herself, knowing she'd have to tidy that before she left. 

She waved Hange a goodbye and sighed once she knew she was alone. Erwin had probably left a while ago- so it was just her. She decided that she'd spend her time deep-cleaning the cafe, as it might give her some brownie points where her boss was concerned. She grabbed all the cleaning supplies she could, or thought she would need, and got to work. She scrubbed counters, deep cleaned mixers, and tubs that were usually filled with various things like fruit preserves. She mopped the floor, making sure to clean well just under the counters in which Hange usually missed if she even decided to clean during her night shift. As she scrubbed to her heart's content, she silently prayed that no one would come in for a coffee, as most of the equipment was drying off from her cleaning spree.

She took her cleaning supplies around the counter, getting ready to scrub tabletops and mop more floors. Maybe if she had the time she'd wipe the windows too. She'd decide once the necessities were over with. She enjoyed cleaning, it gave her time to think, mull over her day, and make lame plans for the next. And if she was feeling frustrated for any reason, cleaning helped clear her thoughts, like she was scrubbing the bad thoughts and experiences from her own brain. She finished wiping the tables and chairs and moved on to mopping the floors, getting between the thin table legs and again, under the counters. 

She huffed, taking a look at her watch and seeing it read 7:30. The cafe was spotless, and she had about an hour to spare. She admired her work, the shiny tables and floor never failing to satisfy her. Before her thoughts had a chance to drift, she noticed headlights pull into the parking lot. She flattened out any wrinkles in her apron, and re-did her ponytail a bit, catching all the fly-aways and again making sure it was centered. Wandering her way back behind the counter, taking her leftover cleaning supplies with her, she patiently waited for whoever pulled up to come in. She silently hoped that they wouldn't want anything that required toppings, as all the tubs were still empty and even some still drying.

As the doors opened slowly, she couldn't help but almost stare at the man who entered. He was well built- a slightly muscular upper body and thin, but strong-looking legs. He wore a thick black shirt, a small black sweater draped over it, and some long jeans accompanied by a pair of old fashioned luther shoes. His skin was pale, accented by black locks that draped over his forehead like half-closed curtains. His jawline was sharp, and his eyes were a piercing gray. 

Maria blinked, forcing herself to look in any other direction than this strange man. She usually didn't take mental notes of a customer's appearance and instead only focused on serving them, but there was no distracting chatter in the cafe, and nothing in the small building was as interesting as he was. He walked up to the counter, folding his arms slightly over his chest.

"Got any tea?" He asked, his eyes wandering around the cafe, taking in the unfamiliar building. 

Maria thought for a moment, "Uh.. Yes! Not many people ask for tea so we don't have much. We do have Milk Tea, Black Tea, Gre-"

"I'll have black." He cut her off, his eyes returning to meet her gaze. She blinked and gave a curt nod, recollecting her thoughts.

"Okay, would you like any specific creamers? Sugar?

He shook his head, "That stuff ruins it. Too sweet for my liking." Maria's eyes widened a bit at the strange request but gave another nod.

"Okay.. So, just a Black Tea? Nothing else? We have desserts, many actually." 

He scowled at her for a moment, but his expression returned to neutral, "No thanks. Pastries are the same as creamers, too sweet."

"Oh- sorry," she apologized, "One tea coming up."

~~~

Maria slid the fresh cup of tea across the counter, careful not to spill any over the cup's rim as it slid. The man caught it by its handle and slid a 5 dollar bill across. Maria grabbed it, fiddling with the register until she pulled out a dollar and some coins, sliding that over as well. He leaned against the old, beaten up wooden counter with one arm, and quietly sipped at his tea, holding it by its outer rim. 

To distract herself from staring, Maria kept herself busy by cleaning the kettle in which she boiled the tea. This man was quite strange. Good looks, strange tea-drinking habits, and coming into a cafe soon before closing. He was.. intriguing. Maria took a hot rag and scrubbed the inside of the kettle.

"I haven't seen you before.. I'm assuming you don't come here often?" She asked, looking up at the lone man in front of her. He stopped drinking his tea mid-sip, obviously annoyed. He lowered the cup and held it close to his chest.

"First time. I usually don't like cafe's." He stated, taking another sip of his tea. She nodded, rinsing the kettle off in cold water.

"If you don't mind, why not?" 

"Too many people. makes me uncomfortable. But, sometimes a cup o' tea is worth it." Maria smiled, setting the tea kettle back in its place.

"Is that why you came at night? Cafe's aren't very busy at night- as you can tell." She indicated by waving a hand towards the vast emptiness of the cafe. The man paused, taking his time with his next sip of tea as he thought.

"...Yeah, that's why." Maria nodded, not asking further questions so the poor man could enjoy his tea. Not really knowing what else to do, she rummaged through the fridge and grabbed herself a pre-made blackberry tart, leaning against the fridge as she ate. The tart was amazing, a perfect ratio of filling and crust, making her almost melt into the first bite. No matter how many time's she ate the stupid things, she could never get enough of them. It may have also tasted extra good since she had eaten almost nothing that day, too absorbed in her work. She had a coffee and half a sandwich for lunch, but that was about it. She felt she deserved the tart after the long and tiring day, eating the whole thing in under a minute.

The man tilted his head towards the ceiling, swallowing the last of his now lukewarm tea, his Adam's apple bobbing as she swallowed. He set the cup back on the counter and wiped his lips with a finger, straightening his jacket and preparing to leave.

"Oh- Sir?" Maria called, walking over and leaning slightly onto the counter. The man stopped in his tracks, looking back over his shoulder.

"Hm?" He said, a bit of annoyance lacing his tone. The only other exression on his face was the slight raise of an eyebrow. She paused, thinking of a way to phrase her next words.

"...Could I...ask your name?" The man scoffed, turning around and foling his arms over his chest again.

"Why would you need my name?" He questioned. Maria blinked, trying to think of a professional reason to need the man's name, but couldnt think of any. She was just genuinely curious.

"I uh... I'm.. curious?" The man shrugged, and made firce eye contact. The kind that burned all the way through the back of her head and into whatever missionary equipment lay behind her. The kind that set her whole upper body aflame with nothing to extinguish it.

"The name's Levi."


End file.
